Something New
by Holmesosexual
Summary: John/Sherlock. Romance.


_This is my first fanfic. I apologize if it isn't very good. Reviews would be nice so I know if I should even bother writing the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :3_

"Would you like some tea, John?" I think I heard him gasp for breath at my words. "You're going to make tea? Seriously? Are you alright? I am a doctor, you know. You can tell me if you aren't feeling well." I simply smiled at him and took it as a yes. It's one of the first nights in weeks that we haven't had a case. There was nothing really special planned for tonight, really. We'd probably just sit around watching crap telly until John got tired while I stayed up lost in my thoughts. I couldn't help but feel unsatisfied though. I enjoyed having John around all the time. I enjoyed knowing he was always there with me, or if he wasn't I could just ask for him and he'd come running home fast enough for me to hardly notice he wasn't there to begin with. But something was missing.

"Here we are then." I handed John his tea and decided to sit next to him rather then in my usual chair. The sudden need to be closer to him surprised me almost as much as it surprised him. "Really, Sherlock, are you alright?" For once I was blank. I couldn't think straight. I didn't know what was going on. I just knew that John smelled so nice. I could also feel the heat off his skin through his jumper. I couldn't help thinking about what Johns bare skin would feel against my skin. My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I heard Johns worried tone. "Sherlock? Please talk to me, you're freaking me out." "Ah. Yes, John. I'm perfectly fine." I wasn't fine. Why did I say I was fine. I couldn't think straight. This wasn't right.

I decided, or rather, my body decided the best course of action was to intertwine my fingers with Johns. I felt him tense up for a moment, then relax again. We both sat like this for a few moments before he broke the silence. "Sherlock. You know I..care..very deeply about you, right." I thought my heart might stop at this exact moment. "I'm always here. Whatever you need, I'll always be here for whatev- " I interrupted him, but not with words. No. Before I knew it my lips were pressed firmly to his and I found myself letting go of his hands only to move them to his sides where I firmly dug my nails into him. Afraid that he might run away. I didn't know why I was doing this. John Watson, my friend, was he my friend? Could we even be called friends? More like inseparable partners. I slowly moved my hands to the sides of his face, being sure to slowly examine every part of his chest through his jumper on my way up.

I half expected him to jolt away from me, probably shove me to the floor to quickly stand over me and shout. Call me a complete arse for assaulting him. But he didn't. I felt his lips start to part and I hungrily slid my tongue in his mouth. Exploring every bit of it. Nipping at his bottom lip and gently sucking on his tongue. I got a very satisfactory moan out of John when I did this. I backed away to catch my breath, being sure to still remain inches from his face, worried he might change his mind or maybe come to his senses.

"Sherlock." His words were almost a whisper. "John." was all I managed to get out before his lips were on mine again, this time his hands wandering over me. I could feel him fiddling with my buttons as he hurriedly found his way to my neck. "Oh god, John." The sensation of him on my skin felt so right. His lips and tongue brushing over the skin of my neck, occasionally leaving little love bites along the way. His hot breath in my ear. I didn't even realize that he had already slipped my shirt off my shoulders, or that my hands had found their way under his jumper. Apparently he did because he detached himself from me long enough to let me slide it over his head.

I was already fully erect and from what I could tell John was too. He's obviously done this before. No doubt while he was in the Army. I leaned away from him, gasping for air. His eyes were nearly black staring straight into mine. I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here in this moment. Or I did until John spoke. "Bedroom. Now, Mr. Holmes" It was the most delectable sentence I'd ever heard. I didn't need to be persuaded. Within moments I had hold of his hand and was leading him to the bedroom.


End file.
